Baa Baa Black Sheep chapter 18
by AlienaCooper
Summary: chapter called :Gentle Caresses and Stolen Kisses basically- the lemon chapter of BBBS... be nice guys


hey guys this probably isn't a very good lemon but hey P it's my first 1... so be nice ; i just finished so i decided to put it up before i changed my mind (im very good doin that... i wud have done a lemon between dylan and lucus, cut wen i rote it i hated so i got rid of it o.O) anyway enjoy XD

18 Gentle Caresses and Stolen Kisses

As their lips met an electrical current seemed to erupt through both their bodies. This was something they both needed. They needed each other.

Cain found himself pushing her back onto the bed, the ecstasy of her kiss, her scent, her body moulded so close was enough to drive him insane. He needed her so much.

For herself, Dylan was surprised at Cain's forcefulness. She had never had him pinned as a man of so much forceful lust. She had thought he would have been gentle. This was far from gentle. This was exciting.

Having her night dressed pushed up to her waist, Dylan's legs wrapped themselves around Cain's torso, pulling him closer, as his mouth left her lips, trailing kisses past her cheek, down her neck and across her shoulder, his teeth nipping her skin gently, causing her to squeak when ever he got a more sensitive spot. His hands becoming frustrated with her night gown, giving up pushing away from her, searching her body from beneath.

He was surprised at how many scars were so easily felt across her skin, even her belly. He stopped when he felt a scar just over her heart.

Dylan looked at him, and softly pushed him away from her. Still straddling him she sat up and removed her night gown entirely, revealing her not so perfect body. They her curves were gentle and her breasts firm, scars covered and pitted her skin. It was hardly the same as the harsh lines that covered his back, but they still looked painful.

"Surprised?" she asked, leaning forwards, stroking a delicate finger under his chin, forcing him to look at her face, "a semi life in the slums as well as the upper class usually has it's… pitfalls."

Cain shook his head, "but this? Dylan… who did this?"

"Don't worry, they paid. You can't fight without expecting to get hurt in return. How else do you think my reactions became lightening. I never had a proper trainer… life trained me… the streets trained me… living on the edge made me what I am."

"You're only sixteen," Cain murmured, reaching out, tracing the scar down her bosom.

"And you? You're only seventeen… what a difference," she laughed almost cruelly. She wrapped her legs more tightly round him, her arms wound closer about his neck, her breast pressed close to his bare chest, "and let's be honest… neither of us are naive little children."

Subtly she rocked her hips again his, kissing his neck. A moan escaped his lips.

"Don't… do that," he snapped hoarsely, hands running up her side, feeling the softness of her skin this time, rather than her blemishes.

"Don't do what?" she murmured, the rocking increasing, "this?"

A moan escaped his throat again, this time harsher, throatier. She could feel him trying to hold back, but at the same time unwilling to forgo the pleasure.

Her hands slowly worked down to the loose pants her had hurriedly pulled on. Slowly slowly she pushed them down, away from his body. He did not even appear to notice till she traced her hands back between his legs, pushing her body away from his.

"Oh ho ho ho," he said, his voice hoarse, wanton, "it's like that is it? Why am I the only one naked eh?"

"Coz I don't sleep naked," she shrugged, stroking his thighs gently, looking up at him from lowered lashes, mocking a woman seeing a man like this for the first time. "Big boy ain't ya."

He chuckled leaning down to kiss her mouth, again he was gentle. He loved how her mouth felt against his, how her kiss was just as forceful in return to his.

He pushed her back against the covers, their mouths still working together, getting faster and faster, their hands exploring each others bodies brazenly, finding their weak spots, working out what could make the other moan. Their breathing came erratically, in pants and gasps.

"Stop teasing me Cain," she snapped, as his fingers played with the elastic of her underwear, "just do it… you're driving me insane!"

"But it's so much fun…" he mocked her, his kisses trailing down between her breasts, down to her navel, to her abdomen. She arched her back, pushing her hands into his hair.

"Just do something," she pleaded, "do so- oh!" a squeal of surprise and delight exploded from her lips as slipped a hand between her thigh, pushing up with a delicate finger into the wet, hot, sticky secret regions of her lower body. Again her body arched against his touch, his mouth nipping against her belly.

Pushing her knickers away entirely, Cain settled himself between her legs, still teasing her with his fingers. He sat up watching her for a moment, writhe and moan with a simple twitch of his hand. He knew just then she was under his control, he could make her scream in pleasure or plain just then and she could do nothing about it. The power was intoxicated, but so were her moans. He wanted more, he wanted to hear more.

Leaning towards her mouth he kissed her, almost chastely (though this was highly ironic).

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

She laughed, "you can't hurt me," she promised, "and don't say tell you to stop… you know I could have stopped you if I wanted to."

"That's why I would never have asked," he grinned and he kissed her again. He could feel her thighs pushing further and further outwards, welcoming him.

Taking hold of her hands, pushing them above her head, he kissed her again.

"Just make sure it's my name you scream," he murmured in her ear.

"No promises…"

Finally pushing himself into her waiting body, Dylan gasped, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, locking her legs round his waist again.

"Open your eyes," he hissed, easing out of her slowly, her gasps aroused him more, "I like to see your eyes."

Snapping her eyes open, they locked onto his golden green. She was grinning. For a moment Cain had been worried he had hurt her, she was just teasing him.

Again he pushed into her, harder, faster… deeper. The gasp came again, this time she moaned, her grip on his hands tightening.

"You're still teasing me," she complained, "faster… harder and faster."

Yet he still only eased in and out of her slowly, her hips slowly rocking.

"Oh God Cain, please stop this… do it properly," she moaned, her eyes rolling in pleasure, impatience and lust, "faster… Cain harder…"

Faster he came, slamming into her body harder each time. Her gasps came faster and faster, his name murmured on each pant, hers whispered with each thrust.

He murmured he loved her, he'd never met another woman like her, she was unique, beautiful, deadly and astonishing. He had lost awareness of what he was saying himself, he just knew what he said was the truth.

Faster he pushed into her, deeper. Her breathing escalated, as did his. Her arms kept trying to force themselves out of his grip, but she was took taken with the pleasure for it to take any effect.

"Cain… Cain… Cain. Cain. Cain!" she was reaching her climax.

"Wait for me, Dylan," he growled, "you're not stopping without out."

Her nails dug into the flesh of his hands, their gazes still locked. Cain groaned, moaning deep in the back of his throat.

"Dylan…" he whispered, his voice rumbling.

"I can't," she muttered, "I can't I can't! oh- CAIN!"

Her scream was only muffled by the heaviness of his door, they both knew that.

Exhausted, Cain rolled away from on top of her, then gathered her close in his arms, holding her tightly to him, locking their legs together.

For a while they said nothing. Only held each other.

"Are you tired?" he asked finally, after what felt like an age.

"Not that tired," she grinned, looking up at him, her hands stroking his lower abdomen, slowly getting lower, reawaken the lust in his body.

Grinning back at her, he turned to her again, pressing his mouth her hers, welcoming the feeling of her legs locking round his waist again, as his hands familiarised themselves with her body again.


End file.
